Princess Lessons For The Triplets
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: The triplets are ten years old and they still cause trouble. Harris is determined in not being the only one having these Princess Lessons. Hubert and Hamish had fun dressing their youngest brother up to make him look like a Princess. Of course their sister Merida doesn't wear flowers in her hair and certainly no ribbons, but Harris has plenty of them in his long curly red hair.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Brave. I watched Brave on the 2nd of July. Anyway, In this Fanfic the Triplets are 10 years old. **

**Princess Lessons For The Triplets**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Do you remember your lines, Harris?" Hamish asked cheerfully to his brother.

"Of course. It's so easy even Hubert could say them." Harris replied smugly, but then yelped. "Too tight."

"It's suppose to be tight." Hubert commented innocently, but he had a smirk on his lips for he did that on purpose because of Harris's words.

"You're out to get me." Harris muttered and sighed heavily to himself. It is not the brightest idea to insult the one tying your corset or else it will hurt more.

"Would ribbons be too much?" Hamish asked carelessly as he held up the green ribbons. Hubert snickered and Harris wrinkled his nose.

"Yes it would be too much for our sister doesn't even wear ribbons." Harris stated firmly.

"No." Hubert said calmly and grinned widely. "There is no such thing as too much."

"Ribbons it is then…along with two flowers." Hamish said to Harris and he started to put the ribbons randomly into his brother's hair.

"Don't tell me there is going to be a pink flower." Harris told Hamish.

"They both are pink." Hamish stated calmly and a little grin was on his lips, but Harris didn't see for Hamish was behind him putting more ribbons into his hair.

"What?" Harris asked in disbelief and his brothers laughed at him.

"Just toying with you. Pink would clash too much. They be purple." Hamish informed him.

"What are you putting on me?" Harris asked even though he knew the answer.

"A necklace made of flowers." Hubert stated in a matter of fact tone and Harris groaned loudly. Hamish snickered to himself while crushing a couple of red berries onto Harris's lips and wiped his fingers off on Harris's cheeks. Hamish put a purple flower behind Harris's right and left ear.

"I'll get you both back, later." Harris told them and they just laughed for that is what he always tells them, but nothing really bad happens at all.

"Remember to eat properly like mom if this joke still goes on." Hubert commented as he pulled Harris's hair into a ponytail. "How do you feel?"

"I can barely move." Harris groaned as he tried to move his arm up.

"That's the point." Hamish said to him and thought for a moment before muttering to himself. "Maybe the corset was too much."

"I could carry you like a damsel." Hubert offered, a smirk on his lips, and he added cheerfully. "Then drop you like a sack of potatoes."

Harris decided to ignore him for it wasn't worth it.

"Almost forgot the flower bracelet." Hamish stated and he wrapped it around Harris's right wrist. "There you go."

"You need more flowers, Harris." Hubert commented gleefully and placed a flower crown onto Harris's head.

"If either of you put another flower on me..I will sneeze on you." Harris threatened, his brothers grinned at him, and he glared at them in annoyance for they were not taking him seriously or they just do not care.

"You look so pretty like a lass." Hubert teased and he thought about putting another flower on him, but decided against it. Harris puffed out his cheeks and glared at him.

"Shut up." Harris stated firmly to him. "You know our sister doesn't even wear flowers."

"Remember to smile." Hamish said cheerfully, he used his thumbs, and made Harris's frown into a smile. Of course moved them away before Harris decided to bite him.

"Next time we all dress up." Harris informed his brothers. "I don't like being the only one wearing a dress."

"How is the dress?" Hubert asked and he tied a black ribbon around the hip area of Harris's green dress. Of course the green dress belonged to their sister back when she was about ten.

"Restricting. Not to mention that corset is too tight." Harris replied in an irritated voice. "I can barely move in this thing."

"Are you nervous?" Hubert asked and Harris rolled his eyes.

"Course not. I know me lines." Harris replied to his brother.

"Time to go and see our parent's priceless expressions seeing you looking like a Princess." Hamish commented calmly.

"It will take quite some time since I can't move fast." Harris informed them, but then Hubert picked him and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hamish chuckled, Harris groaned, and Hubert laughed.

"Let me down." Harris said firmly and his brothers just snickered at him.

"Behind these doors are our parents and sister." Hamish commented, Harris rolled his rolls, and Hubert set him down. The triplets walked through the door together.

"Mom, dad, and sister. I want to be a Princess not a Prince." Harris managed to say with a straight face and his voice sounded pretty feminine. He had practiced this for weeks with his brothers.

"I think Harris would be a mighty good Princess." Hamish said cheerfully, he grinned, and titled his head to the side towards Hubert. "What do you think, Hubert?"

"He's pretty as a lass." Hubert said as he looked at Harris. "So yeah he would make a mighty good Princess."

The triplets managed to contain their laughter. The King was in shocked at seeing his youngest son Harris in a dress, Merida held back laughter for her brothers had informed her weeks ago because they needed one of her old dresses, and the Queen was speechless.

Harris sneezed because of all the flowers, he directed his nose towards the nearest brother which happened to be Hubert, and sneezed again.

"See he sneezes like a dainty Princess." Hubert commented and Hamish nodded his head in agreement. Harris muttered under his breath a couple of threats directed towards his brothers.

"I think this might be a phase." King Fergus whispered to his wife Elinor.

"Well, Harris. From now on I'll be giving you Princess lessons." Queen Elinor said to her youngest son. Harris's eyes went wide, he was stunned, and couldn't believe his mom would suggest such a thing. His siblings were snickering and his dad nodded his head in approval.

'Should have make Hubert and Hamish wear dresses too.' Harris thought and he briefly glared at his grinning brothers.

"I do not want to be a-" Harris started to say, but then paused and thought about it. He doesn't want to be a Princess or anything, but he was a wee bit curious about what is involved in Princess lessons and besides he'll find a way to drag both of his brothers into doing them too. Harris looked around the room and then focused on his mom.

"When do the Princess lessons start, mom?" Harris asked her and she blinked her eyes in surprised for she had thought that would scare him off, but turns out it made him curious.

"Tomorrow morning bright and early." Queen Elinor said to him. Merida recalled when her mom made her wake up early and she felt a wee bit sorry for Harris, but he brought it upon himself for agreeing to it. Hamish and Hubert had a feeling Harris was up to something.

"There is my sword! I was looking for it and now I have found you." Harris commented happily as he raced towards it and briefly hugged it. "Thought you were gone forever."

"Make sure to keep it off the table and eat politely like mom." Hamish said in a low voice.

"I was going to use it to cut my meat." Harris muttered sulkily and he set his sword on the floor.

"Use a fork and knife like mom." Hubert informed him.

"What if I used a dagger to cut my meat instead of a sword?" Harris whispered as he discovered a dagger on the floor. "A dagger is like a knife so it's all good, right?"

"No." Hamish and Hubert said at the same time. Harris sighed, glared briefly at them, and he carefully picked up the fork along with the knife.

"And don't stab it." Hamish stated firmly in a low voice.

",but it's asking for it." Harris muttered and he made sure to cut it in a delicate manner like his mom.

"And have your mouth closed." Hubert informed him. Harris wanted to smack his brothers, but held in the urge and then Hamish told him 'Remember to smile, Harris' which nearly set him over the edge. Luckily it was time for dessert and Harris no longer felt the urge of smacking his brothers instead he was focused on eating the delicious dessert.

"A lady ought to eat slower." Hubert said in a low voice, Harris glared at him, and Hamish decided against saying anything for Harris looked ready to kill someone.

"Our sister is eating faster than us. So shut up and leave me alone before I kick your butt at sword fighting again infront of everyone." Harris snapped at him. Hubert silently sulked and Hamish sighed to himself.

"I wish you luck with your Princess lessons, Harris." Merida commented calmly, a small grin on her lips, and Harris just nodded his head.

'I'll get Hubert and Hamish into those lessons too.' Harris thought and he smiled to himself. 'I will blackmail them into it. I'll ask Merida for more of her old dresses.'

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Brave. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ Do you know what the King and Queen and Merida and The Triplets all have in common? (Besides being related)…I'll inform you all of my answer in the next chapter ^_^ You peeps can guess if you want too. **

**Princess Lessons For The Triplets**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Harris woke up early and he put on Merida's old green dress. He pushed Hamish out of bed and then went on to push Hubert out.

"What was that for Harris?" Hamish groaned, he rubbed the back of his head, and with blurry eyes glared at Harris. Hubert turned on his side and planned to go back to sleep for he wasn't picky about the sleeping location.

"You two dress like Princesses now." Harris told them, he grabbed Hubert's hands, and had him lean against the wall. Hubert yawned and Hamish blinked his eyes in confusion.

"There are no more dresses." Hamish said and he noticed Harris's little smirk.

"Don't worry there is since I asked our sister for more of her old dressed while you two slept like logs." Harris commented cheerfully. "I understand if you don't want to dress like one because you are frightened of mom's Princess lessons."

"Where is the dress?" Hamish and Hubert asked for they knew they would not hear the end of it from Harris if they refused. Besides it might prove to be interesting and good to find out new things. Harris handed his brothers green dresses.

"No corsets. Those things are for special occasions." Harris commented calmly. Hamish and Hubert quickly dressed themselves into the green dresses.

"Harris, It is time for your Princ-" Queen Elinor stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of her three boys in dresses. It seems the phase is spreading.

"We want Princess lessons too." Hamish and Hubert said to their mom at the same time. King Fergus stared in shock, he gapped at his sons, and rubbed his eyes.

"Am I seeing things? I thought only Harris wanted to be a Princess." King Fergus said as he looked at his boys. His boys who happen to be wearing matching green dresses.

"You have said a couple of times you wished we had more daughters." Queen Elinor whispered to her husband and he stared at her.

",But not like this darling." King Fergus whispered to his wife. He sighed to himself and to be honest he has no idea about to do at all.

"Dad, Do we look like Princesses?" The triplets asked innocently and they smiled brightly. To be honest they were having fun at their parent's reactions to them wearing dresses.

"Of course, boys. I mean girls. Oh, I need a drink." King Fergus said and he rubbed his forehead.

'What father knows what to do when all of a sudden out of nowhere all of their sons want to be daughters?' King Fergus thought, he rubbed his chin, and shoulders dropped slightly. 'I can't exactly ask around or anything.'

"I don't know what to do, Elinor." King Fergus commented quietly so no one expect his wife could hear him.

"Be supporting, dear. Recall being supporting of our daughter having and using weapons? You gave her some weapons along with teaching her how to use them." Queen Elinor said softly and her husband nodded his head.

"See you all at lunch." King Fergus said to his wife and sons before leaving.

"Now then your Princess lessons shall begin." Queen Elinor said calmly to her sons. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris nodded their heads. "Fair warning though it is quite difficult to be a Princess. A lady does not carry a weapon."

",But Merida carries one." Hamish said to his mom.

"True and the reason why she has one along with knowing how to use it is because of Fergus. The Princess lessons I'm giving to you are the exact ones which I recieved when I was young." Queen Elinor said to them and the triplets blinked their eyes. "Now then make sure to leave your weapons behind."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You. How do you think Elinor and Fergus are handling the situation?**


End file.
